CJ's Terrific Underground
CJ's Terrific Underground is a TV show for teenage Penguins to young adult Penguins. It is on Pengy Middle each day at 8:00 AM, 12:00 PM and 7:00 PM. It leads adventures of a 11 year old boy called CJ. His 8 year old sister, Millie and his 7 year old brother, Mr Rails follow him as he adventures his way. Episodes Season 1 Episode 1: CJ's Dance Moves At CJ's school they are holding a dance party but CJ has no dance moves. Will CJ learn dance moves? Episode 2: Mr Knighty It is medieval day in London, CJ finds a knight suit and puts it on but its making everyone afraid. Episode 3: Millie dont give up! Millie is tired of doing alot of work in school but she has to persevere to not miss the big party! Episode 4: CJ meets Ernie Ernie is a bully who meets with CJ and decides to bully him. Will Ernie stop bullying CJ? Episode 5: Football Fun! CJ and his friend want to see the football match but Mum says he has to clean his room to go.Will CJ go? Episode 6: Caught Red Handed Isha the explorer gives Mr. Rails a red plant but red goes on his friends. Will this ever been found out? Episode 7: The Rails Family Big Trip. The Whole Rails family are going to Brazil. The townspeople don't want him to go. Will they come back? Episode 8: Find It! Keep It! CJ finds a golden ticket for a holiday but loses it! Will CJ ever find it!? Episode 9: The clowns assistant The family go to the circus and Mr. Rails is chosen to be a assistant but the family lose him! Episode 10: The Book Cover CJ got a magazine and it says be on the front cover but Ernie wants to be on it! Who will be on the cover? Episode 11: CJ's Dream Day CJ wins a dream day but Millie is jealous so she has some plans. Episode 12: Mr Fiesta Mr Fiesta comes to London to entertain the younger kids. He wants to go to the school! Episode 13: Summers Holiday CJ, Millie and Mr. Rails love the summer holidays but its raining. Episode 14: Late for school The 3 children have trouble getting to school on time. Episode 15: Golden Flashes The DVD shop is at risk of closing down. CJ and Mr. Rails find a TERRIFIC discovery Episode 16: The Playground Wreck CJ's cheeky cousins, Mara and Kara are wrecking the playground Episode 17: Kidnapped! HALLOWEEN SPECIAL Millie gets kidnapped! Will CJ and Mr. Rails get her back to the underground? Episode 18: Money Mystery CJ's money box goes missing and can't find it. It turns out someone stole it! Episode 19: Food Tempers Mr. Rails is a fussy eater. So is Millie and they won't eat anything but candy! Episode 20: A Rest Is As Good As A Change Ernie is looking after the underground but he does it all wrong. Episode 21: Elementary, CJ, Elementary! CJ hosts a jumble sale for all his baby toys. When the toys go missing, Millie looks for them. Episode 22: The Magic Wand Millie finds a real magic wands but it breaks. Mr. Rails fixes it for her Episode 23: How Great The Maths CJ has alot of maths homework to complete and gets it all correct. Mr. Rails is jealous Episode 24: The Prime Minsters visit. Millie is very excited because David Cameron is coming to see the underground! Episode 25: Gadget Grossome CJ's gadgets dont work out fine. Millie, Mum and Mr. Rails help. Episode 26: Winter is so fun! LAST EPISODE SPECIAL Millie, Mr. Rails and CJ enjoy the snow and play in it! Episode 27: Cyber Bullying Millie watches some videos and shares her information. CJ tells her not to send it. Season 2 Episode 28: CJ finds a treehouse CJ is at the park and finds a treehouse. Ernie tries to break it and CJ tries to stop him. Will it work? Episode 29: Glasses Mr. Rails cant see properly so Mum books him a eye test. He doesn't want them but he has to wear them Episode 30: The Diagnosis CJ is diagnosed with pneumonia after a terrible accident at the funfair. Episode 31: All That Matters Millie keeps saying all that matters is playtimes but CJ says its all that matters is work. Episode 32: Meeting Paris and Mason CJ, Millie and Mr. Rails gets a ticket to see Paris and Mason from Pengy Tweens studios! Lucky them! Episode 33: The Pet Frog Mr. Rails finds a frog and calls it Fredrick. Mum tells him to come in and Mr. Rails sneaks in the frog. Episode 34: The Horrible Gift CJ gets a gift from his grandma and he can't wait to find out. It was a dress! Millie laughs and he wants to get rid of it. Episode 35: Hoppy Bunnies Network Millie finds out about HBN which is for babies and CJ warns her to not download it. Mr. Rails and CJ has to put up with this. Episode 36: Shopping Mayhem Ernie starts a football game at shopping kicking a cabbage. CJ joins too then the manager sees it and they are in SERIOUS trouble. Episode 37: Meeting Ernie's Cousin Ernie brings his cousin, Zeis to CJ's house. Zeis wrecks the garden as he has ADHD. Episode 38: Meeting Kyle A boy who wanted to win Text Me That I'm Fabulous was lucky, Sally chose him! CJ was jealous. Episode 39: Graduate Primary! CJ and his friends graduate from primary but however Ernie joins in. Episode 40: Gospel Choir Troubles CJ, Ernie and his class are practising gospel singing for gospel singing live at London Hall. All of the class except CJ ( who wants to perform life at London Hall) do it incorrectly. Episode 41: Zeis Wreckster It is bring your little cousin to school day so CJ brings her little cousin, Debby. Ernie brings Zeis and he tries to wreck the tables and everything. CJ and Debby kept getting blamed for it. CJ's Terrific Underground Miniclips Attires CJ's Attire CJ has dark brown hair and light skin. He wears a long sleeved black and white striped shirt with a short sleeved red zip hoodie. He also wears dark blue tracksuit trousers with black and red trainers. Millie's Attire Millie has blonde hair and light skin. She wears a pink striped t-shirt and a black hoodie over it. She also wears a rainbow coloured skirt and white tights and white and yellow shoes Mr. Rails Attire. Mr. Rails has white hair and light skin. He wears a yellow polo shirt and a blue coat over it. He also wears dark blue overalls and black boots. Ernie's Attire Ernie wears a blue cap and light skin. He wears a turquoise t-shirt and a green scarf. He also wears light-blue jeans with green sneakers. When he is not wearing his cap, he has black hair. Mum's Attire Mum has black hair, light skin and brown glasses. She wears a leopard skin scarf with a pink long-sleeved shirt. She also wears black trousers and black shoes. Mara and Kara's Attire Mara has blonde hair while Kara has brown hair with light skin. They have pink and blue shirts, Mara wears pink while Kara wears blue with rainbow skirts. They have the same light-up sneakers CJ's friend's Attire CJ's friend has a blue and yellow bobble hat with brown hair under it with light skin. He has an hazel t-shirt with blue trousers. He also wears black pumps. The Shop Manager's Attire The Shop Manager has brown hair with light skin. He wears a white coat saying the shop's logo on it and also wears white pants. He also wears black shoes. David Cameron's Attire David Cameron has brown hair with light skin. He wears a black coat under a white shirt with a blue tie. He also wears black trousers with black shoes. Zeis's Attire Zeis has blonde hair with light skin. He wears a football t-shirt with blue shorts. He also wears green trainers. Kyle's Attire Kyle has dark brown hair with a center part with light skin. He wears a blue shirt and blue jeans. He also wears brown shoes. Trivia . It is also on Pengy Teens and Pengy Tweens . There is a movie of CJ's Terrific Underground coming in January 30th 2017 . The video game, CJ's Terrific Underground: Underground Problems is coming out 30th February 2016 . The show started on December 15th 2015 firstly on Pengy Teens then Pengy Tweens . Kyle7202 is a big fan of this!